OPportunity
by Dena Gray
Summary: Movieverse. a little OOC, but Optimus gets caught peeking in a clerestory window and decides he might as well join the fun! That fun is in the form of a dancing Maggie! Maggie x OP. ch7 also has OP x Ratchet. STICKY/SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help it. He just stared through the clerestory window of her loft apartment in the facility they'd been allotted.

Maggie had been cornered into becoming ambassador between the Autobots and the State Department. It was just easier to have her on hand, so they'd agreed to set up an apartment for her here.

He hadn't thought it would be such…temptation. Educational, yes, but tempting?

She was an organic, afterall. He'd break her like frail, rusted metal if he even so much as looked at her wrong…

Okay, maybe not, because he MUST be looking at her wrong, now…

He couldn't bring himself to stop. She was fascinating.

She was alone, cleaning her space, picking up clothes and what-not but that wasn't what was so hypnotic.

It was the _way_ she was doing it.

What he couldn't tear his optics away from was the way she was…gyrating…to some sort of music. He did a search. Some band called Placebo. Odd name.

A further search of the lyrics revealed the song was called Space Monkey. Very odd name.

Not as odd as what he felt watching her dance to it.

No, she wasn't dancing. This wasn't the perfunctory definition of a Waltz or Fox Trot. This was erotic gyration.

His metal body couldn't dream of moving so fluidly.

He leaned closer to the building, bracing his hands against the eaves to get a better look at her as she sashayed across the floor out of his line of vision. He knew from previous…research…that such movements closely mimicked sex in humans. She dipped and rose her bottom in the air, waggling at him.

As if she knew he was there.

But she couldn't. Didn't.

He looked up and around. No one else did either.

He felt like a botling stealing his first glance at sparking.

His hands crinkled the eaves before he could think about it. Or after he'd thought too much on other things. She looked up at the sound and he quickly backed away, out of sight.

And tripped over a parking block with a resounding _BOOM!_ Landing right on his aft.

Of all things, a fragging parking block. It was smaller than his finger and he tripped over it like a lust-stricken organic.

He could just imagine her rushing to the eye-level window in the next room, so he transformed faster than he had in a long time so all she saw was his alt mode. Her lights went out in that room.

She had to be looking.

It was more amusing than embarrassing.

Well…in for a penny, in for a pound as they said here on Earth.

He generated the holoform he and Ratchet had been working on and walked to the breezeway leading to her door.

He checked his reflection in the darkened glass. They'd scoured the internet for an appropriate image for his holoform. It seemed all right.

Dark hair, slightly longer than average, a bit wavy. Thick. Strong eyebrows, straight nose, high cheekbones and firm lips. If pressed too hard, he'd admit to modeling a bit after the British actor Pierce Brosnan, but that was if one really looked hard. The eyes were what startled him the most. Instead of glowing orbs of illumination, they were glittering liquid pools. Still blue. That was important.

Other than that, his vanity had pressed for a well-hewn musculature. If he could have what he wanted, why not? He assumed his button down linen shirt and matching slacks were casual enough. They certainly felt comfortable. With the amount of humidity these organics had to deal with, both of their own making and of the environment's, it seemed imperative to have clothing that breathed well.

He'd just caught the movement on the landing out of the corner of his eye as he reached forward and pressed the buzzer to call her to the door.

She opened it immediately, breathless from running down the stairs.

"Can I help you?"

She seemed pleased with what she saw, but could she not realize who he was? This body felt different, but reacted in many of the same ways. He knitted his brow in confusion and greeted her, "Hello, Maggie Madsen."

She looked a bit adorably confused. Her mouth hung open as she registered that he was the only one who ever addressed her by her full name.

"Op-_timus?_" She looked him up and down, eyes resting for a moment on his hands, shoulders, and lips. Hmmm…

"Yes." He stepped back, held out his hands palm up and turned in a slow circle. He couldn't resist looking back at her before he completed the turn and what he saw was gratifying.

She'd been looking at his aft…ass.

He knew enough about the human reproductive response to understand that she was signaling approval.

"Ratchet and I worked out the last of the kinks this morning. Do you think it will facilitate our meetings?"

"G-ah…"

She just stood there, staring with both her hands bracing against the doorway. He stood and watched her patiently, hoping she'd invite…

Her concentration gathered and she backed into the stairwell, holding the door open. "Wanna come in?"

"Yes, I'd like that." He smiled at her and she looked as hypnotized as he'd been watching her dance. He stepped towards her, but she didn't step back enough to really let his larger frame in the door.

So his smile turned to a grin as he had to brush against her to step inside. As soon as he was in, she fell back against the glass door and locked it. He quirked an eyebrow, she quirked one back and darted past him up the stairs.

Stairs.

He hadn't used a set of these since leaving Cybertron. Well, the experience should be novel. He jogged up the stairs and altered his shoes as he reached the first landing to a thicker sole with better grip.

She waited for him in front of her loft door, caught by the alteration he did. "Can you do that with any part of your holoform?" She promptly blushed, and he would have if he hadn't been having so much fun watching her do it.

"I believe so, yes." He reached the upper landing and stood less than five inches from her. Her breathing increased in speed, which in turn made her chest rise and fall at a higher rate.

Her hand was fisted on the door knob, so he reached around her with relish and felt her body temperature rise as his hand covered hers and twisted the knob. It opened towards them. Hmm. That brought her up against him. Quite nicely. He could feel her breath against his skin in short little puffs.

It smelled like coffee, which was incredibly pleasing. "Do you have any coffee left?" His voice was so quiet in this form. It felt different…in his throat. It was a wonderful sensation.

She looked perplexed, but nodded and slipped from between him and the door, into the loft.

He smiled and followed, closing the door behind him.

Another song by the same band drifted somberly into the room. A lyric search provided "My Sweet Prince" as the title. Hmm…

He looked around. Sparse furnishings and belongings, simple accoutrements, nothing very feminine.

That was somewhat disappointing. He'd imagined her having more feminine surroundings.

But this suited his tastes well. Surprising.

She brought him a cup of coffee that had the word "Baditude" screen printed on the side. He chuckled and brought the dark brew to his nose to enjoy the aroma. Its steam was warm, fragrant, and wet. It was very pleasing.

She hovered in front of him, looking like she had a thousand questions ready to spill from her lips. Such nicely soft looking lips.

"Did you wish to ask me something?" He asked behind a sip of coffee. It charged into his mouth, nearly scalding his tongue. Well, he knew his saliva glands were working. He swallowed the mouthful of flavor and felt the heat travel down his esophagus. He and Ratchet had deliberated how detailed the holoform should be and decided that for educational purposes, details were necessary.

Yes. Educational purposes.

Like the one staring at him from under a blonde fringe, shaking her head.

Very educational. He searched the web for ways to begin his seduction. It couldn't be that different.

Everyone liked to feel good, and feel good about themselves.

He certainly knew she was making him feel great with all those hot looks she kept sneaking between sips of her own coffee.

He deliberated for a moment which tactic to use.

He decided that honesty would be the best way to get her thinking. "I…saw you…dancing."

Her eyes flared. "When? Just now?"

He nodded and glanced at the clerestory windows. She followed his gaze. "Oh. Okay." She seemed at a loss for words, which as long as he'd known her, was unusual.

Perhaps she needed prompting. "It was interesting. Nothing I could find the steps to online." He placed his coffee down on the countertop behind her, purposefully invading her space again.

"Um." She stepped away, further into the room. "Yeah, that was something I was just…doing." She waved a hand around and landed it back on a coffee cup that read "Grammatically Correct".

The juxtaposition of her words and the cup made him smile. She was adorable.

"I wonder if you could show me." At her panicked expression, which was really…cute…he amended, "how to dance. It looks like fun."

"I, uh, well…" She looked to be warring with herself. He decided to make her decision easier and removed her coffee cup from her hands, placing it on the countertop behind him. "I wasn't finished with that." He looked back at her annoyed tone. Perhaps not annoyed, but still panicking…

"It's okay." He stepped closer, held out a hand towards her cheek. She stood still, so he took another step. One more and he was close enough to place his hand slowly against her face and the other at her bare shoulder. "I'll heat it up for you." There were times when he thoroughly enjoyed the innuendo one could achieve with Earth's languages and this was definitely one of them.

Her skin was so soft. Firm and sleek, but soft. And warm. His fingertips slid down in front of her ear and back up, savoring the feathery down, there. The other hand rounded against the knob of her shoulder and slid down her arm slowly.

Supple was the word that came to mind.

The music was rather compliant with his movements. It was a nice counterpoint when he slid his hand from her elbow to her waist.

Ah, she was wearing a very soft material and he couldn't resist rubbing his thumb against it.

He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a set of mirrored touches. One hand against his face, one on his shoulder, curling up from behind.

"H-have you ever danced before?"

He refrained from pointing out that he'd said as much by asking her to teach him, so he just smiled and shook his head. He dropped the hand from her face to bracket the other at her waist.

She kept her hand on his face and shoulder. The one on his face cupped and rubbed his cheek. She stared at her thumb as she rasped it against his beard growth. He was very glad to have invested so much into the details. The fascination in her gaze was very worth the time and effort.

He saw denial alter her gaze as she braced both hands against his shoulders, pushed back and quickly countered with holding tighter to her waist.

"You can't be…"

"I am. You saw me generate, I know you did."

She shook her head in denial, eyes widening at his accusation. It was a guess, but he could have sworn… "You saw me."

"I…saw…" He saw the information register in her eyes. So readable. The moment she accepted it, he pulled her closer, up against him.

"Show me. Please."

Her hands stayed perched on his shoulders, her eyes staring into his, his thumbs rubbing along her obliques. He felt his temperature rise in answer to hers.

Her hands creeped closer to his neck.

It was all he needed as signal enough to dive in for his first human kiss.

She squealed a little, but soon melted into it. He growled in triumph and wrapped his arms around her back, flattening her upper body to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was

It was…a race. It was battle. It was the most delicate political procedure and the hardest physical exertion rolled into the most beautiful work of art he'd ever encountered.

When he'd kissed a femme as a transformer, it was sparks and metal, hardness and sizzling electricity. It charged his systems and spun them out of control.

This was that…but softer. He was addicted to the sensation of suckling her lower lip. The fact that he could, that it was pleasing to him…to both of them…

The wetness was strangely…necessary. He'd never experienced full-body humidity, before and yet it seemed like nothing compared to the heat and wet of their mouths locked in a battle of tongues.

Optimus had read about eating, talking, kissing…licking…but nothing had prepared him for the experience of it. Her textures fascinated his tongue. Slick teeth, rigid roof of her mouth, supple inner cheeks, softly rough tongue…he could lose himself…he _felt_ lost.

She placed both her hands on his cheeks, wrapping long fingers around the sides of his head, holding him and kissing him back, directing him. The friction of her lips on his was maddening.

He felt another detail arise to greet the occasion. He groaned at the feeling roiling from the top of his head zipping down to his crotch, pulling things taut that felt good that way. The penis was a sensitive thing, a changing thing, something that took his mind off her mouth and directed it somewhere much more invasive. His hands slid down to the hem of her shirt and eased under, brushing against her hot stomach's skin.

She inhaled through her nose sharply, having her mouth currently occupied. He broke the kiss to watch her expressions. The blind shudder she gave him for caressing her stomach was the greatest elation.

He felt powerful. Totally and completely aware of this woman and the beat of blood in her veins. He encircled her waist with his hands, wrapping fingers around to almost touch at her spine. His thumbs continued their fascinated mapping of her stomach's musculature.

Her hands stayed almost glued to the sides of his head and pulled him forward to kiss her again.

He couldn't possibly resist from the sultry, beckoning, siren-stare she gave him. Glittering azure met his steely blue eyes, faltered, and closed on a moan. The little mewling noises she made when he ran his thumbs a little higher were enough to bring a mech to his knees, much less an organic.

He gave in with a lick to her upper lip and pulled her fully against him. She fit. It was the oddest feeling of a lock being fit with a long-lost key. This human holoform seemed made to fit against her body. Now he understood the male fascination with breasts. His fingers itched to climb her stomach, the ladder of her ribs, to the small, soft prize above but he'd read that their first encounter was perhaps not the correct time.

It was with regret that he reached down to press her lower body harder against his, knowing it would be an incomplete gesture. It was then that the music reformed in his ears instead of insensate roaring.

He thought about her movements earlier. It was all pelvis. He tentatively rocked against her in imitation and she followed suit in counterpoint. He loosened his stance, stepping around one of her legs to hold her even closer. She held on and they continued rocking, swaying, dancing, kissing. The music changed pace, sped up.

Instead of stopping, as he expected, she smiled against his mouth and increased her motions to match. He held on and relaxed into it, allowing her the lead.

It slowed back down, she dropped her head back, away from him, like she'd just had the greatest indulgence. His smile slipped as he watched her throat work a swallow. He stared at the vulnerable column and brought a hand up to wrap around it. So delicate. So easy to hurt, so easy to please. His thumb brushed over her pulse and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in to taste it.

Her life pulsed against his tongue and the sheer gift of it hit him like a proton blast. This human, this woman trusted him with her very life beneath his mouth. A protective possession crashed over him in a wave of energy rushing through his own veins. In that moment, she was _his_. As of that moment, no other human had been in this kind of contact with a transformer before.

He was momentarily drowned in the implications. His race could commingle with the earthling populace without detection…could find relationships with another species…

With his being leader of a race drastically short on femmes after the millions of years of war…

No. He was taking this moment for himself. She was his and he felt the need to be hers. He wanted someone to share that responsibility of belonging, if only for the night.

It didn't have to last beyond the night, but he would have it. He would have an equal for tonight, even if it meant awkwardness later. He'd worry about that when he came to it.

He kept brushing his lips against her pulse, meandering between her jawline and her collarbone. She slid her arms down over his shoulders, clutching at great handfuls of his shirt, yanking each handful up and up, exposing his back to the open air.

His arms tightened around her small frame, wrapping around her with length leftover to reach himself back again. Primus, she felt good against him.

Her hands finally gained access to his back. He'd been contemplating ripping the shirt off, or just deleting it, but the sensation of her desperation was energizing.

He shuddered and she moaned as her fingers lit on his skin. He felt his back muscles tremble and shiver, twitching in response with this first touch of skin to his.

Ungh, propriety be damned, he wanted to feel her NOW.

He fit his palm against her ribs and followed the fluctuating indentations to the swell of her left breast. His thumb teased the underside of her support garment, flicking at the underwire until he gained purchase beneath it.

She nuzzled her head down and found his mouth for another kiss. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, desperate to have some part of his body inside hers. It was surprising, the instinctual force of an organic sexual response.

He continued battling her tongue between his mouth and hers while slowly slipping his hand under her bra to the smooth, soft skin hidden beneath.

She knew exactly where his hand was. He could tell from her breathing. She was allowing it and it felt like glory. He groaned his realization into her mouth and pushed advantage of his hand to lever the garment over her breast to free it. His hand landed against the tight tip of her breast and the feel of it made his penis pulse hard against her lower body. Her hands reached around his broad shoulders to lightly scratch his laterals which made him squeeze the softness in his hand.

Her stomach had been so tight and sleek, her arm toned…her breast by contrast was a revelation. Softer than her lips, her cheeks, it felt made for his hand…and other things. His thumb rasped the tip. He couldn't explain the need to do so, but her reaction justified it. She growled and lifted a knee to wrap around his hip, fitting her pelvis more tightly against his.

There was more, he knew it, but he wasn't exactly sure how much to take. She was open and obliging, more than that…but he respected her. She was intelligent. She was one of the few humans he'd come in contact with he could actually talk to and not over. That had to be worth something.

He replaced the bra over her breast, albeit awkwardly. She stopped kissing him and backed her head away a few inches to look at him.

"Maggie…"

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She started to drop her knee, but he grabbed it and held tight with his hand, keeping it up against his hip. Satin and firm. He could run his hands across her skin for hours. Longer.

"No, you're wonderful. I just think that perhaps we should…back up a little."

She braced her hand on his wrist and pulled her knee out of his grasp, backing up a few feet. He hadn't meant literally, but if that's what it took…

"I—"

"Why?"

Oh Primus. He saw the defiance in her eyes, but underneath the surface he saw the fear of rejection. He needed to clarify, and quickly. "I don't want to ruin…this."

She kept her eyes locked to his, but turned her head a shade to the left, as if trying to figure out what he said. She blinked once, twice rapidly, then let her eyes trail away in thought.

She crossed her arms, but lifted a finger to her lips and tapped. She looked to her left, into the room, towards the interior, then back to him. He watched all of this with trepidation, fascination. He could practically see the gears churning in her head, but he kept his face stoic, his stance neutral.

He barely noticed his shirt falling back into place.

That or something else had spurred her into action, for she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the living space, into her bedroom.

This wasn't exactly what he meant by backing up, either.

"What are we—"

"Take your clothes off."

He sputtered at her grin. "Do what?"

"Take your clothes off. I have an idea."

"I don't think that we've—"

"Look, Optimus. I've been thinking about this moment all day. It's why I was dancing like I was earlier. I was picturing your holoform—"

"What? How did you—"

"I saw you and Ratchet working on…you…this morning. You looked a bit different…" She ran her eyes over his face. "In fact, I think I remember seeing blonde hair at that time." She shook her head. "Anyway, there's no way I'm letting you pass your first night as human doing anything less than enjoying one of life's greatest pleasures."

"Wait a minute. Maggie, I don't think we should—" Her finger against his lips was the only reason he didn't get irritated at her continuous interruption.

She smiled with a mouthful of knowledge and vixen. "Sex'll come later. Right now, you need a bath."


	3. Chapter 3

She'd seen him? She'd been thinking about him? She'd been dancing for _him!_ His spark—no—heart beat faster as she walked into another chamber, presumably the bathing facility.

The realization that he'd not been the only one between them that had been caught up in fantasy was…flight. He felt like his first flight. A little motion-sick, but incredibly excited…

She walked back into the room just as he deleted his shirt. He heard the rush of water behind her. She stopped and cocked her head to the side. "No. Put it back on."

The gleam in her eyes kept him from questioning why. She stepped closer to him and started unbuttoning it, then stopped after two and backed away with a one-sided smile. "You do the rest."

But… "I liked you doing it."

Her smile opened to include both delicious corners of her mouth. "I'd like even more to see you do it."

He made a grab for her and she skittered away with a laugh. "I'll do it, only if you let me do the same to you."

"You wouldn't rather watch?" She slipped one strap of her slinky top off a shoulder.

His mouth went dry from the heavy intakes of breath. "No. I'd rather do it myself."

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel every millimeter of your skin as it's revealed to me." She shuddered at his growled response.

She let out a soft 'oh' of breath and he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Watching her face as he dropped the shirt out of existence was almost a prize within itself. Her eyes swept over his chest like hungry animals searching for food. He stepped towards her. She stepped back. Two steps. Three. He pinned her against the doorway to the bathing room, her back to the jamb and his arms braced around her. Her eyes kept flickering to his arms. He leaned in for another kiss just as her small hands raised up to assess his interior biceps.

He was surprisingly sensitive on the inside of his arms. He stopped kissing Maggie and leaned his head in to rest beside hers, nuzzling her ear. It was a soft and hard little thing but got good reactions when played.

Her hands slid up his arms to where they joined with his chest, then followed his collarbone and down to palm his pectorals. Every muscle and sinew jumped in response to her light caressing. He gripped the jamb and felt it dent beneath his fingers as she skritched her nails over his skin. She flattened her hands and drifted firm palms down over his tight nipples.

"Grrraaaah…"

She chuckled and slipped her hands to safer territory along his abdomen. He could barely hear her over…what? The roaring in his ears or the rushing water beside them?

He opened his optics…er…eyes and turned his head to look at the small room they were on the verge of entering. It was filled with a surprisingly large bathing well.

She did that scratching again. Oh, Primus that…tickled? He flinched away from the sensation. It felt weird.

Yes, weird was the only word for it. She reached for the same spot. "Stop that."

She laughed. "Not on your life! I just discovered Optimus Prime's tickle-spot and I'm going to exploit it!" With an adorably evil little cackle, she dove in with both hands and he tried desperately to shield his obliques from her.

"No! Stop! Please, for the love of Primus, d-don't! Ack!" If she didn't stop soon, he'd…he'd what?

Would she be ticklish? He stopped defending himself and started in with an offense of curled fingers to her abdomen in much the same place. She smiled triumphantly.

"I'm not ticklish there."

"Oh, but you are ticklish somewhere else?"

She realized her semantic mistake with large eyes. He grinned and happily searched other areas for tickle-spots. There? No. There? Ah!

He lightly dug his thumbs into her hip joints again. She gave him a warning look and he just grinned deeper. "Found it!"

She shrieked in protest and tried to back away from his hands, but one tickled while one wrapped itself around her. He paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't hurting her, but her laughter spurred him to continue. She wiggled and squirmed like he'd seen in the videos of sea creatures he'd downloaded, and somehow writhed away towards the tub.

And a hand-shower.

He looked around him to assess the probability of her engaging the weapon in that direction. Tiled floors, gypsum board walls, a porcelain pedestal sink…not much to harm besides him.

Wasn't that the point of bathing anyway? He smiled. Her tactics weren't really meant to threaten and he loved this playfulness between them. This gyroscope of sensation versus emotion versus laughter versus lust was driving him crazy and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Humans had it pretty good.

Probability of her using the hand-shower was high, so he shrugged and advanced, hoping to close the distance before she actually squirted him with water.

She'd gotten the hand-shower free of its cradle and sprayed him full in the face right as he'd gotten less than a foot away. She laughed, "Oops!"

He stopped and wiped the water away from his eyes, nose, mouth…the little droplets felt strange against his skin. It tickled a bit, too.

What would the bath feel like? He looked at the well of water next to him. What would she feel like in the water?

He grinned as an evil though danced through his mind. "You want to get wet, then?"

Her laughter stopped and she looked from him to the bath and back again. She put the hand-shower back into its cradle and backed away a step. "No. You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She didn't know him very well. He was very into fair play. She got him wet, it was his turn to get her…wet…

Ah, he loved the euphemisms of Earth's languages.

He stalked her the few feet separating them and grabbed her around the waist and legs, hefting her up to his chest.

"OOohhh. Um…okay." She lightly laced her arms around his neck. He stepped closer to the tub and he saw her look down at the water, expecting him to just step in.

Funny how expectations have a way of not working out. He grinned when she wasn't looking, bent over the water so she wouldn't fall too far, and dropped her with a satisfying splash.

"Eeek!" She floundered around in the water a bit and when she settled a bedeviled stare at him, he noticed another advantage of having her wet.

Her slinky little top was practically transparent. He stopped chuckling and braced his hands against the edge of the tub.

She reached forward…

Yes, oh, yes, feeling her skin slipping against his would be wonderful.

…and yanked him off balance and into the tub with her.

Point to Maggie for use of distraction! He surfaced, deleted his soggy trousers and pinned her against the side of the tub.

"My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her mouth and licked the water from her lips.

"No. No more distractions from you, beautiful." He pressed against her and kissed her, hard. The water swirled warmly around his skin in a subtly sensual caress he'd never known before. His knees tangled between hers against the tub's bottom and her fingers caught against his shoulders, skipping, slick with water one moment, then grabbing to a dryer spot. The sensation was teasing his nerves and he accidentally and gently bit down on her lower lip.

"Unh…"

That was pleasurable to her? That opened up interesting avenues in their lovemaking. He sat back on his haunches and surveyed his captive. She slid her hands down over his arms braced behind her, arching her back to show off…something he desperately wanted to see.

He'd meant it earlier when he said he wanted to feel every tiny millimeter of her skin as he undressed her. It would be interesting to see how difficult her clothing would be to remove now that it was wet.

Optimus reached forward and pulled her into an upright position. His hands slid from under her arms to rub the wet silky material across her collarbone. He followed the straps over her shoulders and down back to her waist where he gathered the material to peel it upwards.

Their eyes locked and he began. He grazed fingers and thumbs onto every exposed inch of skin he could reach, even going so far as to slide his hands around front of her to traverse her stomach again. The backs of his fingers were abraded by her lacy bra and she obligingly lifted her arms for him to remove the top completely. When they reached her arms, he cupped them, wrapped his wet fingers around her warmth and stroked upwards. Careful of her head, he removed the top and tossed it over to the right and heard it land with a wet plop on the tiled floor.

His eyes ate at her, feeding on the tanned, golden skin revealed new to him. She brought up her hands from the water and trailed them up his abdomen. Warm.

He shuddered and leaned over to hold her close, wrapping his arms around her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her body against his and this felt so very good without the burden of…clothing…

Her bra was still there. And her denim skirt.

With a purpose in mind, he brushed his lips against her carotid artery, savoring the pulse throbbing there, and hooked a finger from each hand under each strap of her bra. They slid off her shoulders and he followed them down her back to the clasp and unhooked it.

She inhaled sharply when he leaned back and pulled the complicated garment away from her chest.

He tossed it aside and she twitched her gaze up at him, shyly.

"Beautiful."

And they were. Rosy-tipped, they just made his hands ache to touch them, palm them. Instead, he cupped her face with his hands and brought her up to a higher kneel to kiss him again.

He groaned when the tight tips tickled against his chest and in response, he slid his hands down her back to crush her against him, deepening the kiss.

She felt so right against him, except for the denim rasping against his penis.

His hands reached the waist-band of her skirt. He slid his fingers beneath it and ran them around to the button he'd spied before. The material was tricky to work, wet, but he succeeded in undoing the button and zipper. He pushed her skirt and something else down her hips and she obliged him by wriggling out of them and dropping them over the edge of the tub, herself.

Naked. The both of them Nude. He breathed deeply in anticipation of this small consummation of their foreplay. Skin to skin, finally.

He reverently brought her body against his and was immediately glad they were kneeling. Dizzy with sensation. Dizzy. He could do nothing but hold on to her slight frame, hold on and thoroughly enjoy the warmth and wetness and curves of this amazing woman. He knew she was the first human female he'd encountered sexually, but to be honest with himself, no femme had ever made him feel like this.

To be even more honest with himself, he'd never been human before, either.

What a race this was, to have such tactility at their fingertips, to experience such delights of skin and fabric and water…temperature changes so infinitesimal that he'd never even notice in his protoform.

He shuddered and felt that most sensitive part of himself slide hot against Maggie's stomach. Oh, what a sensation.

His testicular sack drew taut between his legs. It brought with it a need to rock his hips against hers, much as they had earlier, dancing. He did so and the slide of her skin against his oh-so-eager penis made him drop back and sit flat on his aft…ass…

Maggie grinned into his stunned expression and as she waded towards him like some watery fantasy, he scooted back against the side of the tub.

"My turn." She countered back to him as she pinned his broad shoulders with her tiny hands and straddled his lap. He groaned as that soft, soft feminine part of her brushed against his erection. His hands just naturally drifted to her hips, but instead of tickling, she shuddered and opened her knees to settle more firmly against him.

She leaned in to kiss him before he could think and rubbed her core, which was impossibly hotter than the water, up and down his penis. He wanted inside her so badly and he didn't really understand the full reason why. It just felt like that was the next step.

She did something with her hips and all of a sudden, while kissing his mouth with incredible mercy, she centered herself over his tip, swirled a bit, and plunged down on him.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He almost overloaded at that very moment.

Hot. So hot. A different kind of wet, thicker and soooooo wonderfully tight.

"G-gah." She moved. Up. Then down. Oh, Merciful Sentience. Rhythm. That's what he needed. He rocked up into her, matching her movements, but Primus, it was hard to hold back! He knew from interfacing with femmes that if she didn't overload with him, the experience would be…shallow…

He slid his hands up from her hips, up the indentation of her waist, over her ribs and finally to knead her breasts. Her kissing became almost frantic and she started moaning into his mouth. He eagerly swallowed the sounds and gave back a few, himself.

So close, oh so hard to hold back. He couldn't help it, he pumped faster up into her, leaning forward, onto his knees. She was near to floating in the water beneath him, only his arms supporting her. Her breathing shattered into erratic puffs against his neck as she held on with arms and legs wrapped around him. Water splashed around them, heightening the sensations building as he went faster and faster. The more he moved, the more he wanted to move, the closer he got to overload.

She screamed in his ear right as he felt her tighten interior muscles against him, convulsing in orgasm. "YES! Ah…" He quickly followed her into overload…orgasm…it pulsed through his testicles, his penis, what felt like into her…

He enjoyed a few jolting aftershocks, kneeling on all fours in the bathtub with her wrapped fully around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and crawled over, closer to the side of the tub and arranged the both of them to recover in a more comfortable position. She nuzzled under his chin and he kept her tucked under one arm, rubbing one hand over the knob of her shoulder affectionately.

He kissed the top of her head.

He felt her take a breath and say, "Now about that bath…"


	5. Chapter 5

He was confused. "What do you mean? We're in the bath."

He felt her smile against his pectoral. "Yes, but now I get to bathe you." She lifted her head and smiled at him with droopy eyes. "First I have to recover. Wow." She dropped her head back to his shoulder.

Optimus chuckled and kissed her forehead, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Errant thoughts started circling his mind. What happened now? Between them. Would they have to keep their relationship secret? He couldn't imagine not continuing this. This was the most relaxed he'd been in aeons and he honestly looked forward to more. With her.

He felt her tilt her head up. "Hey, don't get all contemplative and serious. It was hard enough to knock you out of that rut after Mission City."

Her face was so close to his, but he succeeded in focusing his gaze. "What?"

"You heard me. If you think no one else noticed you hiding in your hangar or that those Autobots of yours don't care about you, you're nuts."

He flicked his gaze from one beautiful azure eye to another. "That was when you started wearing those revealing clothes…" She blushed and he sat up a little. "I'll have you know it was because of your distractions that I ended up outside your window tonight. I'm not normally so juvenile."

She laughed, loudly. "You? Juvenile? That's rich! O-ho, you lovely creature, you're the least juvenile m—being I've ever met."

Her smile faltered at the same time he noticed her noun change. She knelt up and reached for something behind his head on the tub deck. Yes, he wasn't a man. But that seemed to be okay.

She'd been teasing him for weeks, then. It had certainly given him something else to think about…

An oddly cold sensation dribbled over his chest. "Ack! What the—"

She giggled and ran her wet hands over the offended area. "Liquid soap. Like it?"

He took a moment to think about it. Her hands s-l-i-d over his skin, smooth as oil, slick as energon. It made the muscles beneath his skin bunch and quiver. Her fingers were, "Wonderful." His head rolled backwards to rest on the lip of the tub and he moaned his happiness into the echoing room. She massaged his chest, arms, lats, Oh Primus this was better than a good wax on a hot day. For his alt mode, of course. He didn't know what wax would do to his holoform, but it couldn't possibly feel better than this.

He cringed as she danced her fingers across his ticklish spot, but he didn't have to protest for she kept going down. No, he wasn't protesting one little bit. She was very thorough, skimming his groin to pull his knees up to brace his feet on the tub floor and cleaning every little crevice of his legs.

He hadn't known…hadn't considered…

Her hands slid up his thighs and very gently washed his testicles. That was…well, he hoped she wasn't too tired. He cracked an eyelid open to watch her when she stopped. She was wearing an evil little smile and concentrating on pouring more soap into her palm. He closed his eyes again and waited for the happiness to continue. He was so relaxed, so calm…

…so…Holy, "PRIMUS!"

He sat upright in shock of the onslaught. Her hands…her laughter was deep, throaty, and very self-satisfied.

Where she got her satisfaction from, he had no idea because both of her hands were wrapped in all their slippery delight around his penis and bringing that part of him to full attention.

"So responsive. I love that about you." She straddled a leg and leaned in for a kiss while keeping her hands active.

He moaned into her mouth. "Mmmmaggie."

"What?"

"I—I don't think I can wait this time…so good…"

She smiled against his lips. "Then don't wait."

With that blessed permission, he let himself go. Her fingers slid over and under and up and down, thumb grazing the sensitive spot right under the head and then over the top…how did she know?

He was glad she knew…

"aaaaHaHAAAAAhaha! Ah, ah, mmm, ungh, Mmmm…"

He couldn't get over how intense the sensory overload was from something so foreign. There seemed to be electrical synapses much like in his protoform, but the inherent wetness of the human body didn't fritz it out.

Fascinating. Conduction at its best.

"Talk about an education..."

"Huh?"

His breathing was coming in pants and his heart was galloping in his chest. He opened his eyes to her lovely face. "Nothing, beautiful." They smiled at each other. She sat across his thigh with her wonderfully warm little spot tantalizing him, even as sated as he was.

He really should repay her for that.

After all, he'd stood up for fairness in the universe for millennia. Why go back on that now? When fair treatment was absolutely the best thing to do?

His smile curled into something that must have warned her for she splashed at him. "Haven't you had enough?"

"I have…but you haven't," he growled.

"You're not tired?"

He thought about it. Other than a pleasant relaxation, he felt wonderful. "No." He almost laughed at the absurdity. He'd fought battles for years on end with almost no rest and very little resources at hand and she thought that less than an hour of interfacing might wear him out? He laughed anyway.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He stood up and pulled her with him. He wanted to see what he did, what he was polishing. He really couldn't think of a better word for it. This was better than cleaning. The water ran in rivulets down his body, but he was captivated by how it ran down hers. He kept his eyes on her body as he reached for the soap and filled his hands.

He stood up and began his own campaign across her body.

The problem was, he wasn't sure how much he could do. He was still afraid of hurting her. Cybertronian interfacing was a hard, forceful act. Inflicting pain and tearing metal was more the norm than not. Being repairable was a distinct advantage when your only sensory network was tied directly to your armor.

The human body was distinctly more sensitive, as he was now well aware, and from his research on the internet, it was also much less repairable.

So he took aim with his soapy hands and infinite care. Where she had pressed into his muscles, he glinted across lightly. He'd had the opportunity to explore her upper torso during their foreplay, but her lower regions were still the better part of a mystery to him. He happily revisited her collarbone, shoulder, breasts and stomach…spent a longer amount of time than was necessary with her dexterous little fingers…

There was something special about intertwining their fingers. Something about her eyes, her expression, made his heart skip harder in his chest. He so dearly wanted to indulge himself, but he reminded himself that this time it was for her.

He took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her. Her hands landed on his shoulders for support when he looked up at her. He reached over and poured more soap in his hands, then devoted himself to her hips. The small patch of hair between her legs was intriguing, but he kept his fingers on her hips. Her rump was next, followed by her thighs. Such wonderful textures. He leaned forward and nuzzled her lower stomach while drifting his hands down her knees and calves, over her ankles.

He wanted that little bit of pain he was used to, but how to ask? Would it be permissible with her? He looked up at her steadily when he opened his mouth over the small swell underneath her belly button and lightly grazed it with his teeth. Her eyes never left his.

That was incredibly encouraging. He dipped his hands in the water and ran them up her legs, a little harder this time.

Eyes still locked.

He dipped his hands in the water again and again, rinsing off the soap from her legs. He broke eye contact and gently bit her hip, licked her thigh. She hissed in what he assumed was pleasure and dove both hands into his hair, pulling tight but holding his head close.

Aaaahh. That little bit of pain she gifted him deserved to be rewarded.

He knew what to do, then. He trailed his tongue to part the dark blonde hair between her legs to taste her there. Her prompt increase in moaning and fisting her fingers tighter in his hair was ample indication for him to continue.

He did so gladly. Especially when she let him lift one of her knees and drape it over his shoulder. He was almost completely holding her up and she was almost completely at his mercy. He'd never dreamed of taking this position with a transformer. Not one of them would trust another to be so vulnerable, at least not in his own experience.

Optimus laved the folds, tasted the thick fluids leaking from her center. One hand held her balanced at her buttocks while the other reached up and teased along with his tongue. He took the time to explore the area, its sensitivity telegraphing with each clutch of her fingers or a deep moan or gasp.

"Oh, Optimus…"

"Myes?"

"Yes."

His laughter rumbled up into her and he continued his exploration with tongue and teeth and fingers.

He found she liked his teeth lightly grazed on a particularly small and hidden protrusion. He concentrated his mouth there while his fingers glazed themselves deeper, sweeping front to back. Her breath glitched when he rubbed a little too far back.

Aha…

He trailed a finger back a bit more and felt the change in texture. She squeaked when he let his tongue delve up into her as he gently scraped a fingernail between the two orifices.

She growled. "That's it!"

She struggled to pull her leg off his shoulder, but he held her tightly. She yanked on his hair. He growled back at her and kept licking and tickling and rasping and teasing.

"Optimus, I want you inside me."

Was that begging? He grinned and chuckled.

He was all too happy to indulge her, but not in the way she thought. He slipped a finger into her, curling it to tease her more as he suckled at her clitoris.

"Cah! Oh yeah!"

He sucked harder, careful not to be overzealous, but slipped another finger up. He found that rhythm again, the one that had so wonderfully introduced itself to him only a few minutes ago and she started clenching around his fingers.

She cried out, "eeeyeah…mm.mmm..mmmmmmm. Uh huh."

He had to catch her as her legs gave out completely. He held her from beneath and unwrapped her leg from his shoulder, brought her slowly down, gently into the water. He rinsed off the soap from her upper body that he'd not been able to reach before, then picked her up and sat her on the edge of the tub facing out.

Towels. Where were the towels?

She sat, placid, watching him and catching her breath. That he'd reduced her to that was immensely satisfying. Now he understood her reaction to his pleasure earlier. He found the towels stacked in a cabinet beside the tub and unfolded one.

Drying her off was almost as much fun as soaping her up. He palmed the cloth to her hair, squeezing gently to absorb the excess water there.

She smiled blindly and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Hmph, don't worry about that." He altered his body within the blink of an eye to be dry and lifted her in his arms.

"Well, that was easy." He laughed. She was so adorable this way. All her fire banked but not extinguished. He knew he could stoke it alive, but she wasn't a warrior as he was. She needed rest.

He carried her into the bedroom and lowered her to the bed. He straightened, but she held onto his wrist. "No…don't go."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere tonight, beautiful. Tonight you're mine." He pulled his arm away and walked to the other side of the bed, settling down beside her.

She cracked an eyelid at him. "Just tonight?"

He took a deep breath. There was a chance it was only for tonight but, "I hope not."

She looked entirely too thoughtful for what they'd just done, so he leaned in for another kiss. This time, he poured more of himself into it. If he was lucky, she'd keep some of him and never give it back.

She purred and stretched with the kiss and with a playful break, hopped on top of him with both hands pinning his shoulders back.

She'd done that before…perhaps she liked being a 'top' as he'd read it was called here on Earth.

His entire body heated up at the idea.

Please, Primus, wouldn't it be the best gift in the universe if he didn't have to lead for once?

She ran her hands down his arms and lifted his own hands above his head.

She smiled and reached for a kiss just as something cold and metal clicked and ratcheted around his wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this?" He pulled his arms down, only to be denied the motion by a metal restraint.

Oooh.

Did she just…handcuff him? He shivered and pulled again, jostling the links against the headboard.

Maggie sat back with a smirk. "You know, I was wondering if you were the kind of guy that would like…" She bent over and licked his navel, "…submitting. I think you are." She imitated what he'd done in the tub and bit his skin just below.

Grrrr. "What makes you say that?" Primus and Unicron, this was better than he'd imagined. His breathing hitched as he watched like prey. He was almost surprised to enjoy the freedom of confinement. It had been so long since he'd been allowed to feel submissive; he'd almost forgotten that he'd ever wanted it. Funny how becoming Prime had kept that away from him.

And it took this woman to remind him.

She knelt forward and kissed his nose, toyed her lips over his mouth, then started kissing his neck. "I thought, with who you are and the way you took over at first, that you'd not be such a good submissive," She turned her body around and crawled away from him. "But holding me upright while you pleasured me, kneeling before me as you were…" She climbed off the bed, rubbing her legs along his as she did so.

He had to hold back a whimper of loss. Where was she going?

"I think you're the best kind of submissive."

She watched him, expecting an answer. His mind raced to say the right thing, but he could only think of a question to counter her statement. "What kind is that?"

She smiled in approval and slinked over to the end of the bed. She propped her elbows on the footboard and let her breasts sit framed in her arms. He groaned and she answered. "They say that it's better to break the strong, bring them to their knees by force."

She stood in all her beauty at the foot of the bed, examining her handiwork. "I say it's not breaking the ones who don't know they want it, but dominating those who want it and never get it...That's the best kind of submissive." Her lips curled in a smile and she angled up, leaning her hands on the metal frame of the footboard. "I bet you never get a break from your leadership, do you?"

He watched her, captivated. This human knew him better than a team of his own kind that had known him for millennia. This woman, who had known his body for a little over an hour, saw straight through his armor to the need within. He whispered, "No."

Her voice dipped low and husky. "Do you want this?" She stalked over beside him. "Turn over."

It sent his servers into bliss when she demanded like that. He happily obliged, using his core and legs to do as she told. When he was finished, he turned his head a bit so he could see her.

"No. Face down. You're not allowed to look at me right now."

She said it sweetly, into his ear. He ground into the bed. Why hadn't he approached her sooner? He could have had this for weeks, now.

She reached forward and clutched his hair tightly in her hand. "Do you want to submit to me tonight?"

"Mmph."

Apparently that wasn't good enough. She yanked on his hair. "I can't hear you. Do you want to submit to me tonight?"

"mmyeph…"

She dragged his head up a few inches off the pillow. "Say it!"

What did she want? What did she need from him? Whatever she wanted he'd give it to her…he took a deep breath, "YES!"

Oh, oops. He hesitantly opened his eyes once he realized he'd yelled that. How would she respond? He peeked over in her direction. Her face was right against his shoulder.

Her smile was beatific, her voice like steel and honey. "Say it again. Optimus, do you want to submit to me?"

"Yes!"

She let go of his hair and ran her fingernails down his spine, lightly. "Do you want to forgo your leadership for a few hours and submit to a tiny insect of an Earthling woman?"

He arched into her touch. "Primus, yes!"

Her hand followed his spine to its end, between his buttocks, then grabbed one side firmly. "Do you want me to show you what it feels like to follow?"

"Please…" Oh Primus, would she do it? How far would she go? Please please please…

She whispered into his ear. "Do you want to beg me? Serve me? Do anything I want you to?"

He turned so he could whisper back. "Absolutely…whatever you want, Maggie."

She spanked him. Yes! "No."

His eyes rolled open. Was she mad? She had him right where they both wanted him and she said 'no'? "No?"

"We have to have rules, Optimus."

He drew his eyebrows together in confusion and tried to look at her. "Rules to submission?"

She arched one of hers. "Do you rule with absolute power, or do you follow law, regulations?"

That was almost insulting. He raised his head. "I am not like Megatron. I never ruled through tyranny. I am fair to my people."

She ran a hand back up his spine and shoved his head down. "Then I must also be fair to you, love. Rules."

"Okay…"

She massaged his scalp. "I am not allowed to hurt you beyond your ability to heal yourself."

He grinned. "That'll be easy. I can correct almost anything with my programming."

She paused, tapped him on the head in disapproval and continued. "I am not allowed to do anything you don't like. In order to ensure that, I will require you to either give permission or tell me if you don't want me to continue."

He nodded. She ran a finger over the shell of his ear, down his neck and around to the front of his chest in a soft caress. Where was the pain? "That means you tell me to stop. 'No' will not suffice. You have to say 'stop'. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

It fascinated him that she was demanding the rules and his agreement. Such a rush. He closed his eyes and smiled, breathed.

"Good. Now don't talk, except for our little safe word, and keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise."

He complied. She leaned in and pushed his head to the side, revealing his face more to her. He could sense her heat, her breath on his cheek. "Good boy." She softly chuckled and kissed him, slowly. So slowly, he lost all track of time. After a full use of his lips and after they were long since the most sensitized thing on his body, she backed away.

He listened. A small shuffle a few feet to the right indicated a movement involving wood and paper…and something…else. Something…that made a very interesting noise when she tested it against what sounded like her palm.

He almost liked the confusion of sightlessness as much as the stinging slap delivered to his ass. A deductive search on the internet revealed her instrument.

A flogger. He smiled into the pillow.

_Smack!_

He groaned.

_Smack!_

He sighed.

_Smack!_

He yelped. That one smarted. But oh, the rush of simulated blood to the area was addictive. She rubbed her hand against the offended area. He tensed his arms against the handcuffs and writhed beneath her touch. "Mmmmore…"


	7. Chapter 7

He was amazed at the difference in pain. During battle or…other activities for which he only had a vague memory, pain was necessary to feel. Their metal armor was so rigid that anything softer than damage was barely registered.

The human nervous system was amazingly delicate and…sensitive. The blood rushing to his aft was so intense, so stimulating, he didn't know whether he wanted to scream or cry. It was incredibly life-affirming. Why wasn't she continuing? He wanted, "More!"

She hesitated. "Not yet, love."

"_Why!?"_

No. Was that doubt in her voice? She took a deep breath. "No, I think we need to back up a bit." She trailed her caressing hand up his back, around and under his arm.

"No."

She stepped back a bit. Crack! She whipped his shoulders with the flogger. He hissed in exultation. "You're talking. I thought I told you not to talk."

"Mmmph." He buried his head into the pillow and pulled hard against the handcuffs. He could feel his blood rushing, welting the skin in an attempt to 'fix' the damages. He could easily just correct the programming but the flow, the pain, the full-feeling under his skin was so satisfying. He wished, for a brief moment, that she was a transformer, to be able to give him this their way.

It had been so long since he'd been able to just…be himself…

But then, this was himself as well. Only more intense.

So very intense that he transformed outside and stepped up to the building to watch. It felt strange to see himself in such a position…almost detaching, but so very grounding at the same time.

She draped the soft strands across his shoulders and teased it over the abused muscles. He groaned in frustration. Would she break the skin? Would she be able to handle it? She seemed to enjoy the game so far, but what if she didn't know she could go that far with him?

Should he taunt her, make her punish him? Taunting would be so much fun… "That tickled…"

"What?"

He smiled. She sounded like a sparkling trying hard to impress and surprised at failure. He chuckled. "You heard me. It was kind of cute, that last little swish at the end."

"No talking!"

He hid his smile in the pillow as she cracked the flogger over his shoulders again. Just a little bit harder. "Hmm. Is there a draft in here?"

Smack! "You're misbehaving on purpose!"

He chuckled deeply, both inside and out. Ooooh, that one was nice and hard. He'd felt every lick of the dozens of delicate strands. They were like fire crawling and pulsing over his backside. "Ngh…"

She climbed onto the bed and onto him, straddling his buttocks. "Primus and all that's Sentient you feel good…" She was so warm. Their skin to skin contact in such a place was…

"Optimus? What are you doing?"

He jerked back, away from the window and looked around for the source of interruption. "Ratchet? I'm just…checking the building…" As 'proof' he fingered the eaves. A gutter channel came off in his hand and he hid it behind him while looking directly at his Chief Medical Officer. "What are YOU doing?"

Crack! He flinched. She'd taken his silence inside as a provocation to try harder. He bit his dermaplates to hold back the building moan.

Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at him and tried to see what Optimus had been watching. "Just thought I'd check on Maggie. Have you seen her?"

"Um…" Crack! By Primus, she was getting good! He felt that one echo into his protoform. He sighed, defeated. "Harder!"

"What?" Ratchet looked at Optimus like he was preparing a physical scan. Maggie repeated the question and started nearly dancing out of the corner of his eyes/optics to swing the apparatus with more force.

He twitched when one hit felt like it sliced through his holoform skin. She started humming to the music and really got into it… "Unh! OH!"

His optics twitched closed in ecstasy as he felt the simulated blood alternately heat and cool against the laceration. Such…sensitivity…Ratchet rushed up to catch Optimus from falling to his knees. "What is wrong with you? What's going on—Oh."

He arched against Ratchet as she slapped the flogger down harder. Sharper. Oh the pain! "S-so…GOOD." He clawed purchase onto his medical officer. Why not? He was the one that had given Optimus the holoform. He'd seen inside. He was a grown bot…could figure it out…

Maggie squeaked some odd noise of panic. "Oh, shit!" She scrambled off of him. "ohshitohshitohshit…Optimus are you okay?"

He was…floating…flying…falling...

She'd rended his skin deliciously and it was a heady, mixed sensation of pulsating lust and grounding pain. There was blood. It trickled over his back in tickling rivulets that reminded him of the bath they'd shared earlier. It was warm. He stretched into it, reveling when the laceration pulled open a bit more and let spill more pain. Nerve endings sent pleasure rolling and snapping through his body, up and down his spine.

It was only a ghost of the damage he could take in his protoform. He found himself in the odd position of being able to look up at his medical officer with a helpless plea in his optics.

"…Optimus?" Ratchet knew exactly what was happening…what it meant…what he needed…

"Help…me…" He focused on the myriad headlamps in front of his face, grasped one in his hand and promptly popped it with a quick grasp.

Ratchet responded eagerly, "As you command, Prime…" He grabbed Optimus' neck and forced one of his many finger-keys into a rivet, lifting it, ripping it out of his plating with a slow relish only a medic could have.

So very nice…something he'd not had since Cybertron, he was momentarily transported, wondering if he was actually dreaming…but the sharpness of the pain as well as Maggie's cold hand on his shoulder brought him back to Earth.

"Optimus? Talk to me. Are you okay?"

He turned his head, slowly, keeping his eyes as locked on hers as possible over his shoulder. As soon as he knew his lips were visible to her, he curled a lascivious smile. "Again."

Outside, Ratchet peeled a strip of armor away from his spinal axis with a beautiful precision and crumpled a bit of shoulder plating. "Grrrrnnnngh."

"What?" Her eyes were large and slightly glazed with a tiny bit of panic.

"_Again."_

She looked horrified. "No, I can't…I—"

"I want it. It's okay. Please." He blinked a bit of sanity back into himself. To show her, he pulled hard against the handcuffs, letting the cold metal cut into his wrists. Blood didn't pour so much as gather. He had to work and turn his hands to make it run down his arm in a hot river.

Ratchet savagely tore into a particularly sensitive wiring array on his back. "Yes!" Oh, why hadn't he asked him before! Two entities that could have given him so much that he'd denied himself…His eyes and optics shuttered with passion.

She reached towards his hands and paused, pulled back. "What are you doing? Stop. I can't do this." She turned and started rifling through the nightstand for something.

He stiffened and opened his eyes. "Why not? What's wrong?"

Ratchet stopped as well and leaned to look inside.

She didn't touch him any more than necessary while she undid the cuffs. "What's _wrong_? I don't know, you're bleeding all over my bed and you want me to bleed you more. There wasn't supposed to be blood! They didn't say anything about _blood_!"

"But you…" He moved up on all fours and watched her carefully. Did she say, "_They_?"

Her lips were bitten closed and her eyes were wide enough to see white entirely around the irises. "Um…"

He narrowed his eyes at her and slowly stepped off the bed. "Who are _they?_" He asked, despite having a sneaking suspicion…

Outside his optics shifted to Ratchet's twitch in response.

Her hands flew up to her mouth in a mask of horror, staring at his wrists, now dribbling blood over his hands. He didn't particularly care. This was a much different situation than he'd originally thought.

The errant thought that her feelings might be a sham, her actions borne of influence rather than attraction made his heart shudder.

"At the risk of repeating myself, who are _they_, Maggie?"

Ratchet turned back to look at Optimus with…apology?

She stepped back, only to land against the wall beside the bathroom door. He'd never get information out of her if he terrified her, so he stayed still, a few feet away. She tore her eyes off his hands and let them climb up to meet his own eyes.

"_Maggie_…"

"The—the others. They wanted me to…help you get over Mission City."

He started making a list of Autobots to discipline. "Who, specifically, so I know who to thank _personally_." This was beyond embarrassing. Not only for him…

"Ratchet. What's going on?" He stood and towered over the chartreuse mech, who just turned back to the window and placed a...trembling…hand against the side of the building.

His anger deflated a little and he looked at the situation in a new light. Just how in all creation had they even approached her about something like this? Much less machinate this entire seduction. She must be terribly…confused…

He folded his arms and glared at Ratchet's back, but kept an open stance inside.

"Maggie, it's alright. I know this must be strange. I can't imagine how any of my team even felt comfortable enough to approach you with something like this. Let me apologize in their stead." He'd be more than happy to make them sorry, later. Especially Ratchet.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Ah, Primus, not tears. He couldn't even reach forward and comfort her for fear of making the situation worse. She started shaking her head erratically. "No, you don't understand. I…" She dropped her hands from her face, wiping tears as she went. She jutted her chin and stilled herself. "I approached them…well, Ratchet." He twitched again at the mention of his name. "He got Ironhide involved in the…planning."

Those two would have been his first guess, but she'd approached them? That was…promising… "I'm trying to understand."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to help out when I started here, and Ratchet just told me to talk to you. He said it would help after losing Jazz. And we did, remember? We had some nice conversations. It was one of the things that made me…fall…for you."

Fall? She pushed off the wall and stood a tiny bit closer. "But nothing I _said_ was stopping you from sequestering yourself in your hangar for hours on end. So I asked Ratchet if there was anything else I could do."

The medic turned to offer that apologetic look again. He blinked and focused inside.

She blushed and took a half step closer. "No one really suggested I try to seduce you. I just…did it. Ratchet saw what I was doing and thought it was working, since you started showing up where ever I was."

Seduction. At her initiative. A full step and she was staring up into his face mere inches away. "He thought it would be best if I knew what I was getting into, so he pulled Ironhide into the med bay and proceeded t-to show me." She blushed and looked down at her worrying fingers.

That was surprising. "Show you?" Just what _did_ they show her?

She was eager to correct. "Well, not _that_. They gave quick little demonstrations of inflicting pain and—and both of them were really very informative." She was stammering a bit. Whatever they'd demonstrated must have been a shock to her.

She bravely continued. "Ironhide didn't agree, but Ratchet was the one who suggested I try to be the dominant one. Since your human form isn't…I mean…"

He tossed a disbelieving look at that mech.

"Real?"

She huffed out a puff of air and glanced at him, annoyed. "Yes…no…I don't know what to call it." She reached down for one of his bloody hands and brought it up between them. "How can this not be real?" She smeared it across his hand with her thumb.

He deleted the injury and blood from that hand. Interestingly enough, his blood remained on her hands. She held it in a few different directions, turning it over and left and right, smearing his own blood back on him. Her fingers ran over the non-existent injury, searching for some kind of evidence that it was ever there.

Her eyes flew back up to his. He softly smiled. This was all machined, but in a well-meaning, flattering way. That part was kind of interesting, actually. Right now, she needed reassurance that not only was he okay, but that her domination was, as well.

Did she want to dominate? Had she only done this because she thought she should? She said it was Ratchet's idea.

That one backed away from the window and stood, sheepishly avoiding Optimus' questioning gaze.

She'd been so good at it, too, even though her words had seemed somewhat rehearsed. Was this her first time?

How long had Ratchet known?

He wanted this so much, but if she didn't, he didn't, there would be no question of continuing.

He remembered her line of questioning before they'd started on the bed. _Do you want this? Do you want to submit to me tonight?_

He deleted all damages to his body and turned a full circle to show her, but she stopped him halfway with a hand against his back. Her cold hands were soothing to him. He felt a pleasing calm settle in his muscles… Perhaps he should throw her own questions back at her.

"Do you want this?"

He asked the same question of Ratchet, who shot a startled gaze up to meet his.

Her hands stopped exploring the blank palette of skin. He turned around and caught her hands in his. "Do you _want_ to dominate me tonight?"

He stepped towards him. "Do you?"

He hoped he didn't look too eager. It was difficult, keeping his desire as neutral as possible in two different forms, with two different possibilities. She twisted her fingers out of his grip, placing them flat against his face.

Ratchet's mouth closed and he stepped forward. "If you do…"

She rubbed the stubble again, apparently fascinated, then traveled up into his hairline. One hand ventured down over his shoulder, across his pectoral. The other reached behind to fist his hair, yanking hard backwards.

He groaned and chuckled in one sound to both of them. "Yesssss…"

She directed him back to the stained bed and pushed him to sit down. "Let's see if we can recreate some scenes from those books I've been reading."

"I am at your service, Mistress…"

Outside, he intoned 'Medic' instead…

She giggled and straddled his lap. "Let's just start over again, okay? Slower?"

She looked game, hopeful. He slid his hands from her knees up to her hips and squeezed the indentation with his thumbs. She squealed and tweaked his nipple. He groaned in approval. "Alright. Whatever you wish."

Ratchet advanced hungrily and pulled Optimus' head down for a metal-bending kiss.

She wiggled herself a little tighter against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nuzzled his neck and lightly bit down at the tendon next to his pulse point. He wrapped his arms around her body and let her lead.

The medic was busy with his hands, scraping and screeching, ripping and pulling apart whatever he could reach with a wild abandon. "I've been watching you shut yourself up for millennia, Optimus…I've been so worried…"

Optimus made sure to thank him properly by crushing another headlamp and biting down into a rollbar.

He was not to be disappointed in either direction. She reared back a bit for force and pushed him down against the mattress. "How about a…softer kind of torture?"

Hmm…maybe he might be…No. One look at her devious expression and he knew she'd make it interesting, whatever it was. He smiled. "Alright."

She grinned and clambered off of him. "Stay right there."

He twitched as he rose up on his elbows, feeling the delicious rending of metal outside as he watched her rummage through her closet. She turned around, triumphantly sporting a black menswear tie in her hands.

"I read that it heightened sensation if you couldn't see. Let's put that to the test, shall we?" She climbed back up beside him, glancing at and avoiding the small blood stains on her bed coverings.

It would only serve to blend the pains he was experiencing, but he eagerly nodded and she gently tied the silk over his eyes, making sure the knot was secure but not too tight. He was eclipsed in darkness. She pushed his shoulder back. "Relax."

Ratchet etched his windshield with his articulating blade in a slow, torturous path. "MmmmmmNgh!…"

He complied and she left the bed again only to return a moment later. It felt like she was kneeling beside him, fiddling with something cloth…

He gasped as a windshield wiper was ripped off unceremoniously, while at the same time, something soft, smooth, warm snaked across his abdomen…

The blinding pain outside rendered him speechless. He could only moan helplessly as Ratchet's pain made Maggie's feather-light touches ache and burn.

* * *

Okay! Who wants to see more? :D Sorry this one took so long, but hopefully life will treat me better and I can get the next one done sooner! Review please! Let me know what you think…I'll even take flames now ;) I'm a big girl, I can handle it…


End file.
